


Double

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [42]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby's for Christmas, Caretaking, Childbirth, Comfort, Crying, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Misses Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Established Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Female Tim Drake, Fluff and Angst, From Grayson, Good Friend Kon-El | Conner Kent, Good Significant Other Kon-El | Conner Kent, Halloween, Hormones, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd crying, Kon-El | Conner Kent Needs a Hug, Parents Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Pregnancy, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Jason Todd Bonding, Tim Drake & Jason Todd Friendship, Tim Drake and Jason Todd are Siblings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Kon-El Conner Kent, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Both Tempe Drake and Jane Todd are pregnant.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: DC Rule 63 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

October late in the day, with freezing cold weather outside. As I walk out of my doctor's appointment, pregnant. I'm due in December. I'm so hungry, tired and miss Dick more than ever. I want him to be with me, and I want him to be apart of our baby that's growing inside of me. I just am so scared of how he'll react. I walk to the exit and froze seeing, Tempe! Shit! Did she follow me here for blackmail? 

"tell anyone and I'll kick your ass"

"please don't tell anyone"

We both said. It was then I realized she did not follow me here but had her own doctors appointment. I notice her swollen abdomen. 

"So who's your, Baby Daddy?" that's a dumbass question of course it's that Superboy guy 

"Conner, you?" 

Well might as well tell her the truth 

I took a deep breath "Dick" I slightly roll my eye's "believe it or not" 

"well since we're both out in town you want to grab a bite to eat, I'm starving" 

I shrug my right shoulder "why the hell not" 

Temperance and I went out to eat at Red Robin. We sat down in a booth eating fries and drinking our glasses of water. 

"so does Dick know?" 

"pfft no, it happened five months ago" I sighed missing his laugh, his smile, and everything about him I miss "anyway it doesn't matter if he gives a shit or not" that was a lie I'd be heart broken 

"you know he really loves you, Jane. I see the way he looks at you" she shrugged her shoulders smiling softly "it's the same way Conner looks at me" 

"thanks, Tempe anyway you know if uh something H-happens to me and Dick, and all that shit. I want you to look after our kid"

Temperance, smiled "I'd be honored" she ate her food and swallowed "on a different note, where are you staying?" 

"that's sorta the damn problem I have my old place but.."

"not exactly baby proof" she chuckled I laughed me worrying about safety is something that typically does not happen. She continues "I understand maybe you should go see, Dick" I sigh deeply too afraid of rejection "has he ever really shut the door in front of you. I know you both have had a few rough times. Maybe you two raising a baby would be a good thing to bring you two together for good" 

"I don't know, Tempe" I say bitter "I guess maybe it wouldn't hurt to try" I sigh deeply 

"that's the spirit, on a different note when are you due" 

"December 10th, you?" 

She chuckled "we may be in the hospital at the same time, well I'll have to be at the Med-bay. To answer your question, I'm do on the 11th" 

I looked seeing Conner with complete worry on his face. I flagged him down with my hand. He walked with a fast pace to us. He stopped standing by Tempe with relief on his face 

"Tempe, there you are, hey Jane" 

"hey, Tempe's baby daddy" 

He snorted "you know and you are to, congratulations Jane I'll have to congratulate Dick" 

"uh, Baby better wait on that" Tempe said 

Conner nodded in a understanding manner. I sigh better make my way to Dick's 

"well I need to head on. I'll let you two have a good time and I'll see you around. Probably at the doctors office again" 

Temperance, stood as we hugged each other, humph my sister and I pregnant "you're going to be a great mom, Jane" she mumbled 

"yeah thanks, you to" 

I walked out going to Bludhaven. Hoping Dick will accept me with open arm's 

Temperance's P. O. V 

Conner and I stood in the restaurant. I hold his shoulders with my hands, as he touched my cheeks 

"I thought I texted you I was fine, Babe" I said curious as to why he's here, though am very glad he is 

"you did, I just -" he stammers with worry on his, face making my heart melt 

"hey it's alright, you know you're cute when you're worried"

He touched my small bump smiling with love "well I have perfect reason to be" 

Conner and I at home eating dinner on the couch with a blanket laid on us watching a movie. As we finished our dinner. I laid on Conner's shoulder yawning 

"Alright let's get you to bed, Momma" 

Hmm mom I'm a mom my little baby growing inside of me. Conner carried me to bed. That night we talked about my doctor's appointment, baby name's and how Bruce is going to have a heart attack when he finds out both Jane and I are pregnant. 

Jane's P. O. V 

I yawn my arm's folded on the fire escape waiting for Dick to show up from inside. With my jacket covering my baby bump and providing me warmth. I took a deep breath. I hear the sliding door open and see Dick. Only wearing his pajama pants, damn I missed him 

"it's good to see you again, Pretty Wing" he says smiling, I halfway smile

"you too" 

He kissed me I deepen the kiss, missing him. As I wrap my arm's around his neck, I remembered our baby. I stopped stepping back away from him not wanting the moment to end. I stop because I have to tell him but my word's are stuck in my throat 

"Jane, please don't do this again" his voice genuinely desperate 

"no no it's not that" my voice breaking damn hormones "it's I just, can I stay here for a while? I know-" he touched my chin kissed me cupping my cheeks 

He leaned his forehead on mine "stay as long as you want" 

As we went inside I stood in his room. I walk to the dresser grabbing his biggest shirt and pajama pants. I walk to the bathroom shutting the door. I took all my clothes off, leaving my panties and put on his pants. I look in the mirror at my bump. I gently smiled already in love with my unborn baby, the emotions are too much as I feel my eye's swell, and I start to cry. I hear the door open 

"Jane are you-"

I gasp folding my arm's over my bump turning seeing him. It's too late now. I stutter from crying. I see him look at me in shock. I froze shit, he walked to me. He gently moved my arm's away looking at my swollen abdomen. Dick, cupped my small bump. He kissed me, then my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. I couldn't stop my tears 

"dammit, Jane when are you going to realize how much I love you and nothing will ever change that. You should have told me you're pregnant. I would have never left you.. Unless you want me to"

I put my hands on his neck feeling my tears fall "I know I just I'm sorry ok I'm fucking sorry. I just can't accept that I deserve you ah-and you've always been there for me. You've never been the one to leave" I started sobbing, we wrapped our arm's around each other, he kissed my neck "I love you, Dick shit I just don't deserve you" 

He kissed my cheek drying my tears that continue to fall. I calmed my breathing but the tears continued to fall 

"hey don't cry, it's OK were gonna get through this together, I promise. For the record I'm the undeserving one. You are the most amazing, beautiful, Badass, loving, caring, pure hearted, gorgeous, fun, kind,did I mention beautiful? Woman I know. You take my breath away and I feel whole with you. You are my love, Jane forever and always. I will never ever be able to tell you how much I love you, okay?"

I nodded crying and sniffing "ok" 

He grabbed his shirt and helped me put it on. He carried me bridle style I scoff 

"Dick, I'm-" he cut me off

"Nope, don't care"

As we laid in bed Dick gently rubbed my bump he kissed it as I rub his head 

"Hey, Little Wing it's me, your Daddy. How you doing in there? I can't wait to see you" he smiled "maybe you'll have your mommy's eye's or her beautiful smile. Maybe, you'll be my little Acrobatic buddy and we'll have fun on the trapeze together. Well go to carnivals together as a family. I'll win you a big stuffed bear and we'll ride on the Rollercoaster and watch mommy's face turn green" I flick his head he chuckled sitting up "I'm being attacked by your mom help, Little Wing!" I grabbed my a pillow hitting him he laughed making me laugh 

Temperance's P. O. V 

... "hey, kiddo it's your daddy talking" I hear Conner say to our unborn baby "you are really going to love your mom. She is the most amazing person I know. Gotta say I'm pretty crazy about her. She's really smart, very beautiful, and I think your going to be smart like her. Maybe you'll have my power's or her smile your mom has a really beautiful smile. No matter what I'm going to love you. Honestly, I already do" I open my eye's, sniff wanting to cry. I touched his face. Conner smiled and kissed me cupping my cheeks


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's P. O. V

I open my eye's seeing Dick sound asleep. I kiss his face and got up to go eat breakfast. I open the fridge hearing the window open. I looked seeing, Damian

"hey, Kid"

"tt, what are you doing here?"

"guess you should now before you start getting suspicious and all that shit. Dick, knocked me up" his eye's wide he froze in place "you know knocked up like I'm pregnant"

"I-I know what--, does he know?"

Not seeing anything I want to eat I shut the door.

"yeah" I say answering his question

I open the cabinet door bread! I grabbed the loaf and opened the bag. I ate a piece of bread and leaned against the counter. Damian, stared at me, in disbelief

"and if you think that's shocking Tempe is pregnant with Conner's kid"

Dick, walked in stretching "hey, Little D"

"is Todd telling me the truth?"

"yeah bud she's pregnant believe me I know" he says smiling at me

Dick, walked to me and kissed me

"congratulations I'll leave you two to celebrate"

Damian turned to leave 

"hey, Dami wait" Dick exclaims

"Damian" I say softly he stopped "Dick and I want you to stay. Besides when Bird-boy go's to work I could use the company to help when I get stuff at the store"

He turned halfway smiling "seeing as I'm needed I presume that would be fine"

Conner's P. O. V 

With my arm bent and my head on my hand. I watch, Temperance sleeping laying on her side. I can't wait to see my baby. I hear my phone and look at my contact Ma, aka Martha my adopted mom. I answered getting up, not wanting to wake Tempe up. 

Temperance's P. O. V 

I open my eye's Conner no where to be seen. I got up putting my robe on. I walk to the kitchen smelling breakfast being cooked. I smile he always spoils me, especially now that I'm pregnant. I see him on the phone and cooking breakfast 

"love you too, Ma well see you soon" 

He hung up and put the phone down. He put the eggs off the burner. 

"morning, Honey" 

"hmm morning, how was Martha?" 

"she was good just checking on you and her grandbaby" 

"I still can't believe you both knew I was pregnant before I did" 

I walk to, Conner he placed his hand on my bump and kisses me

"well.. I didn't know how to tell you and Ma always has the best advice"

I chuckled and kiss his cheek. Eggs, sound absolutely gross right now "Conner, I appreciate all you've done, but I don't think I can stomach to eat eggs right now" 

"that's exactly why I bought you yogurt and picked fruits from the greenhouse" 

I smiled he's so sweet and good to me 

Jane's P. O. V 

2 day's until Halloween, I'm nearly six months pregnant. We found out I'm having a girl. Dick and I shopping at the store. He pulled the shopping cart. He grabbed a maternity shirt that was a pregnant skeleton and a baby girl skeleton in the middle. I roll my eye's 

"absolutely not" 

"oh come on, Pretty Bird" 

"no" 

"please" 

I put my hands on my hip "N-O I'm not wearing that ridiculous shirt" 

"it is not ridiculous" I raise my eyebrows "oh come on do it for me, it'll be cute" 

"let's just get the groceries and go home"

Moments' later we drove home. I sat in the passenger seat as Dick drove us home. 

"you know we could dress up and go to the Manor" 

"you do realize Gotham is twice as dangerous during, Halloween" 

"exactly why we should go. You can stay at the Manor and I'll go help with patrol" 

"Dick, I'm just not ready" 

"I really want them to be apart of our baby's life, Jane" 

I sigh deeply, I want this same thing to, but with everything that's happened. All the fighting Bruce and I have done. After I had been resurrected and asked him to kill the Joker. I feel my eye's swell imagining Bruce seeing me like this. Maybe we could start over. I started crying regrets running in my head 

"hey, don't cry I didn't mean to make you cry, Pretty Wing" 

"it's fine" I mumbled 

"no it's not I didn't mean bringing up old wounds" 

"well when you put it like that" I sniff, I hate crying 

As Dick parked in front of the house he cupped my cheeks and kissed me. Halloween morning I saw Dick sound asleep. I sat up and opened my drawer to get dressed. I saw the Halloween maternity skeleton shirt. I roll my eye's, I am craving Alfred's cookies. What the hell, I guess I should pull the bandaid. I took a deep breath. I put on the shirt Dick bought as well as some comfortable pants. I hear groaning from my boyfriend and look seeing, Dick sitting up. He gently smiled and chuckled 

"say a damn word about pregnancy glow and I'm ripping this shirt off" 

He had a wry smile "that doesn't sound too bad" 

Conner's P. O. V 

After spending the day with my family Tempe and I went to the Manor. Jane, told Tempe they were going to the Manor. So Tempe wanted to support her sister going to see them at the Manor. We found out we're having a boy. Tempe, wearing her maternity shirt that was a pregnant skeleton and a baby boy skeleton in the middle. She looks adorable


	3. Chapter 3

Jane's P. O. V

As Alfred let Dick and I in. I hugged Alfred and he hugged me back. I feel my eye's swell then my tears fell uncontrollably 

"may I say miss Jane I'm grateful you are home and look forward to meeting your daughter"

I sniff feeling a since of happiness. I dry my tears, Dick kisses my cheek. Moment's later, Tempe and I in the study. Wall, Dick and Conner on patrol. 

"so have you survived without your caffeine supply?" I joked 

She groaned "don't even say coffee I haven't been able to even smell it without nearly throwing up"

"Tempe Drake, unable to withstand to drink or smell coffee now, I've heard it all" 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I walked into the study to leave for patrol. I see both my beautiful pregnant daughter's asleep. I softly smiled, feeling a sense of peace. I'm hopeful this can be the start of Jane and I having a genuine relationship. I'm still comprehending that I will be a grandfather to two children by Christmas. I'm hopeful that I will see my grandchildren more often than not. I should make more of an effort with Jane and Tempe. I should have been a better father to them. I softly smile to myself remembering when she had the flu. I stayed with her as she fell asleep on my shoulder. I think back to when Tempe's father died and I held her. The only way I knew how to comfort her from a loss I had endured. 

Dick's P. O. V 

After patrol I put on my civilian clothes and walked into the store. I see Conner wearing the same thing he always does. Jeans, boots, black t-shirt and this time a, jacket. I walk to Conner. I see him looking at the ice-cream exactly where I am sent by Jane. 

"hey, Grayson" he says his eye's remaining on the assortment of ice-cream 

"hey, Conner" I walk to him and look at the selection of assorted ice-cream "Tempe, having random cravings to" 

He grabbed the Neapolitan ice cream. I grabbed the Carmel ice-cream for, Jane. 

He shut the door stating "you have no idea. I had to go to Italy last week because Tempe wanted pizza but it had to be authentic Italian" 

"ooh, popcorn!" I grabbed a bag of already made popcorn for myself "you would have been useful last week Jane wanted bread and honey, but fresh honey. Need I remind this was 3 hour's I finally went to sleep"

Conner, chuckled grabbing peppermint extract "the things we men do for the woman we love" 

"you have no idea" I say grabbing a bottle of honey 

Conner, and I went to the Manor. We walked to the kitchen putting the groceries on the counter. I grabbed two bowls. 

"so tell me I'm not the only one who thinks baby kicks are the most beautiful thing in the world" I ask Conner 

He stops for a moment with a soft smile "it's the most remarkable feeling" 

I look on my watch crooking my eyebrow 

"it's nearly 1:00 o'clock surely there asleep by now" 

Conner shook his head "nah I can hear Tempe's Heartbeat it's too fast for her to be asleep" 

"which means there probably talking about where to hide our bodies. Mind doing some of your--" Conner super-speeded both bowels of ice-cream ready. 

I snort smelling a strong peppermint smell from my little sister's bowel. I grabbed the honey pouring it in Jane's bowl. Both Conner and I walk to the study seeing them. Jane, reading and Tempe on her laptop. Jane and Tempe saw, the bowls of ice-cream. They both began to cry holding each other's hands. Conner and I sat next to our pregnant ladies. Jane, kissed me taking the bowl of ice-cream. I see my sister kiss Conner and take the bowl of ice-cream. 

"you are, so getting a reward for this later" Tempe mumbled to Conner 

I look at Jane in hopes of her saying that I'll get a reward. She cups my cheek she lifts her spoon and lifts it to my mouth. I took a bite and swallow the ice-cream. 

Conner's P. O. V 

Tempe and I back home in our bed. I slowly drifted to sleep... I open my eye's seeing, Tempe. She's wide awake laying on her side. I gently rub my knuckles down her soft face.

"our little boy keeping you up?" 

She gently smiled, nodded and kissed my hand. I lift her shirt above her bump. Seeing my son's kicks. I gently rub her bump in hopes of calming him down. 

"shhhh" I feel his kicks in her swollen abdomen "calm down for daddy, kiddo. Your Mamma needs her sleep" 

Within over a few minutes he calmed down. Tempe, in a deep state of sleep. I kiss her cheek. I feel a sense of love and completeness. 

Temperance's P. O. V 

December, 6th. The bag of essentials packed for when our son is born. Ever since the beginning of December, Conner hasn't allowed me to do anything without his assistance. I lay in my bed. Conner, sitting at the end of the bed messaging my feet. 

"Conner, baby I appreciate your help but you know this isn't necessary. You've already done so much for me" 

"Tempe, your feet have been swelling ever since you've been in the third trimester. You're carrying my son. You're so strong for going through this. I admire you for doing this. The very least I can every day is to make sure I can everything possible to help you" 

I softly smiled Conner always as a ability to melt my heart. 

"hmm come cuddle with me" 

He put his knee in between my legs and kisses me. Conner, lays beside me. He kisses my bump. I rub his head gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick's P. O. V

I look at, the ceiling in my room. Laying on my bed. I can't sleep anxiously awaiting the birth of my daughter. I look over to, Jane. She slept on her side facing me. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. I can't wait to hold my baby girl. I see, Jane's eyes squinting as if in pain. 

"shit" she mumbled 

"Jane"

I soothingly rub her arm she places her hand on mine. Jane opens her sleepy eyes. She yawns shutting her eye's.

"contractions. Braxton probably I've had em all day" she yawned 

I sigh deeply "hmm contractions. That's plural love" 

"and?" 

"and we talked about you telling me when you are in pain. I'd rather not have our daughter born in the car" 

"I'm--" she squints her eye's once again and then moans in pain 

I hold her hand "this is not backtons" I shake my sleep away "I mean Braxton hicks" 

Conner's P. O. V

Rudely awakened as I hear a small wince coming from, Tempe. I sat up I look at Tempe. Pain in her uterus from out son. It's time! Oh! Damn! Ok! Contraction! I super-speeded grabbing the bag for the Med-bay. I kneel in front of the bed where Tempe lays. She opens her tired eyes. 

"Conner? What are you doing?" 

"uh, I heard you wince in your sleep and it was a contraction" 

"Conner, it was a contraction, a contraction labor doesn't start until--" she stammered squinting her eye's I take her hand as she squeezes it. 

She eased as her contraction stops. 

"honey, that was 5 minutes" 

"I know how to count, Conner" 

Dick's P. O. V 

"FUCK!!" she screams nearly with her contraction causing searing pain 

"I know, I know it hurts, Jane but, you have to breath" I encourage 

At the hospital Jane, laying on the stretcher her legs spread. Only wearing a hospital gown. My hand on hers and other hand on my back. I use a ringed out cloth to wipe her sweating face. My heart aching knowing I can't take her pain away. All I can do is comfort her. 

Conner's P. O. V 

Tempe, laying on the stretcher our son preparing to come into the world. Only wearing her nursing brawl. I listen to his heartbeat. I kiss Tempe's cheek. 

"it's gonna be OK, Honey. He's almost ready" 

Tempe, nods "goo-" her contraction cutting her sentence 

I kiss her head I can lift a tank with ease but I can't stop her pain. I feel so helpless. 

Dick's P. O. V 

"push!" the doctor said 

Jane, screams and pushed her tight grip on my hand tighter, ow. Though I can't imagine the pain she's in. 

"Shit!! Shit! Shit!" she repeats holding her breath 

"breath, Jane. Don't forget to breath" 

"arhh!! Shut up! S-sorry baby I'm not-- arhh!" 

My heart melts I can hardly stand seeing her in so much pain. The, tears and sweat dripping down her beautiful face. 

"it's OK, babe don't apologize for anything. She's almost here, almost" I say more hopeful than I know for certain

"alright take a break and when I say push, push" 

"I d-don't know if I can" 

I kiss her "hey hey you got this babe. Soon we'll have our Mary in our arm's and she'll be loved. I love you" 

She nodded "I love, Mary" 

I smiled don't cry! Stay strong! The doctor said the, word. Jane, pushed. I see my daughter. Jane, gasped sobbing. I began to cry as my daughter cried her first tears. I kiss Jane they lay our daughter on Jane's chest. I rub Jane's head. I'm so happy! So overjoyed! My girl's. My beautiful girl's 

"she's beautiful" Jane cried kissing our daughter's head

"took the words out of my mouth, babe" 

Conner's P. O. V 

Diana, our midwife sitting at the end. As, Temperance pushed I listen to my son's Heartbeat. He's, ok. I then listen to Tempe's. It's beating strong. She's in so much pain. 

"D-dammit!" 

"it's gonna be OK I promise" 

"our b-baby?" 

"he's okay. Drake, is just fine he'll be here soon" 

"Drake" she says with a weakened voice and nods "love it" 

Another contraction came, Tempe yells with a scream. I'll never forget that scream. 

"breath for a moment, dear. Let your body rest wall it can" Diana softly says 

Tears begin to fall with her sweat. My heart breaks. She squeezed my hand 

"time for one last push" 

"I-I c-can't it H-hurts"

"hey, don't give up. You're so strong you've got this, Tempe"

She nods forcing a brave smile. Tempe, pushes. I listen to his Heartbeat almost son. I se Diana holding my son. Tempe, takes a relieving breath with tears. She began to sob. I starred crying. Too overjoyed, overwhelmed and so much love. Diana, steps to me she lays Drake on Tempe's, chest. He cried my whole life right in front of me. 

Jane's P. O. V

In clean clothes holding my daughter. I see, Grayson looking on his phone with a wide smile

"what are you smiling at dork?"

He shows me the phone I see, a, picture of Tempe holding her son with Conner by her. I smiled good for them.

"tell them I said 'congrats'"

"right after I--" he sits next to me 

She scoffed "oh! Grayson, I look terrible" 

"pfft please you looking terrible not even near a possibility" 

I smile with, Grayson he takes the picture. He sends it to Conner. He text us 

-Aww congrats guys! Both of us on the rode to parenthood! She's adorable! Love from both of us! - 

Dick, responds to Conner's text. He turns his phone off taking a relaxing breath. Grayson, kisses me I deepen the kiss. We parted with a smile on both of our faces. Mary, began to cry. 

"shhhh shh sh" I soothingly says "it's alight sweetheart" 

"alright time to come to daddy baby girl" 

He holds our daughter wearing her, pink onesie with little elephants and wrapped in a light blue blanket. He fondly smiles to her, she's so beautiful. 

"daddy loves you so much! My beautiful baby girl. You're gonna be daddy's little girl forever aren't you. Yes you are, yes you are" he childishly said 

Damn tears already falling so beautiful. My Love's. 

Tempe's P. O. V 

Cleaned after the birth of my son. Wearing a fresh change of clothes. Conner, holding our son his little eye's open. Wearing his, red onesie wrapped in a, blue blanket. He looks to, me a fond smile on his face. My beautiful son and hot love. Drake, began cooing. Conner looks to him chuckling. He gently rocks him. 

"hey, kiddo. Hey son I love you so much kiddo. I'm gonna teach you how to catch a ball. We'll go fishing, go on adventures and play together" he softly said 

I feel my tears fell of pure happiness and joy. My boy's.


End file.
